


Secret Obsession

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-01
Updated: 2007-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto will do anything for his secret obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Obsession

_**Secret Obsession**_  
Title: Secret Obsession  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction for writing this.  
A/N: Special thanks to cutsycat for being my beta. *now edited properly* More A/N at the end of the story.

Naruto was the Konoha bicycle; he would do any man in town for his secret obsession. His obsession was chocolate. Now do not think that he was a cheap whore, you could not just walk to the corner store and buy a bar or chocolate and get sex. Oh no, you had to bring him at least 2 of Knipschildt’s Madeleine Truffles (1). At a whopping ~~Y~~ 34,728 per truffle (2), he was anything but cheap.

But the price didn’t seem to stop the Konoha men from wanting him, if anything it made them pursue him more, and always with truffles in hand. He was, according to his wooers, a demon in bed. He didn’t feel the least bit of guilt of making those fools spend their hard-earned money on him; he couldn't afford it, so he _‘bought’_ it in other ways. He didn’t care if he was fucked or fucking them, as long as he got his chocolate.

Well he did that with all but one man, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi would regularly bring him those exquisite truffles once a week, the one time he had tried to _‘pay’_ for them the man had just smiled at him and told him that one day he would collect Naruto’s debt. That had been going on for about four months now. The odd thing was that the truffles he was getting from everyone were starting to taste a bit bitter, where as the ones that Kakashi brought him were getting sweeter and better tasting.

He had at first thought that maybe Knipschildt's had changed their recipe. When he had called the company asking them as much the response was harsh to say the least. They had suggested that maybe he should see a doctor about his failing taste buds and a psychiatrist to check his head for calling them and suggesting that there was anything wrong with their product. He had blown it off as the company not wanting to admit that the quality of their product was declining.

Though, after two more weeks of this occurring, he reluctantly went to see Tsunade. Maybe there was something wrong with his taste buds. She already knew of his sexual escapades for chocolate due to the fact that he came in once a month to check for STD s and general seal health. She had run dozens of tests on him and told him he was in perfect health and that perhaps it wasn't the truffles or his taste buds, but perhaps, a problem with his heart. With that she ruffled his hair and gave him a knowing look.

He went home to think of what she had told him. Obviously she hadn't meant a medical problem with his heart or she would have kept him there, so she had to have meant a problem with his feelings. Why did the chocolate that Kakashi brought taste so much better than the others? He examined everything he felt for the silver haired copy nin. He trusted him with his life, that was a given, you had to trust your team-mate with your life. He always looked forward to his visit, he even told everyone that while Kakashi was there he didn't want to see anyone else. So, could it be that he felt something more for the man? He asked himself if he could see himself spending more time with him, the answer was a simple yes. He liked that they could talk, laugh, and tell secrets to each other. Did he want more from him? The thought of more made him drool. Yes, he wanted to be under the man, and maybe have the man under him as well, but he also wanted to just spend time talking and holding. Which led him to the obvious conclusion; he was in love.

He looked at the clock and frowned, Kakashi was later than usual. He was anxious to see him again, he wanted to reveal what he had found out, and to ask if his feelings could possibly be returned. He smiled as his mind formulated a plan to tell the copy nin how he felt about him.

He rushed to the refrigerator and grabbed a chocolate bar and some chocolate syrup, they were not truffles, but for what he had planned it would work. It was another hour before his intended prey showed up.

After a little chat and eating the truffles, Naruto told him about his current truffle problem and asked him if he would do an experiment for him. Even though Kakashi was confused and and a bit worried over what the experiment would entail; he agreed to help out.

It started out innocent enough, break off a piece of the chocolate bar and give it to Naruto. Next was a little bit less innocent, melt a piece of the bar between his fingers and let Naruto suck it off. Nervously the copy nin complied with the wish. He had to stifle a moan and adjust himself in the chair while this was going on.

The next part though could only be thought of as innocent if your were completely oblivious to everything and everyone around you, something which Kakashi could not claim to be. Melt the chocolate in his mouth and let Naruto lick it out. Kakashi tried to fight his impulse, and tried to say no, but in the end the lust filled look that was shot in his direction made his mind go blank and immediately comply with the demand. Kakashi could not stifle his moans as his mouth was throughly mapped out by Naruto's tongue.

Kakashi did however resist the next step informing Naruto that he didn't want to be another notch in his bedpost nor did he want any _'payment'_ for the chocolate. After an hour of Naruto swearing that he was genuinely interested in the man and would never _'pay'_ for chocolate again. and after more talking and promises the copy nin granted Naruto his request. It really wasn't a hard task for the man, he had wanted the boy for a long while now, but settled for watching him sow his oats and bestow his body to other men. Now though, the boy was all his, and would always be his, even if he had to kill every damned man in the village to keep Naruto to himself.

He slowly stripped out of his clothes and laid himself on the bed, ready to present himself to the sweet torture that was to come. Naruto gasped as he came into the room with a bowl of hot water in one hand and some chocolate syrup in the other. He set down the bowl of water and eyed the sweet delicacy set out before him. Grinning at his intended prey he started to pour the sauce on a dark nipple of the creamy body. He let the chocolate drizzle from nipple to nipple, then down the taut stomach and finally covering the erect member.

Kakashi moaned loudly as his blond haired kitsune began to flick his pink tongue across one of his nipples. He was being slowly being driven insane with need. Naruto slowly followed the trail to the other nipple and gave it the same attention as he had payed the other before running his tongue down the flat stomach to lave at the pool of chocolate that had gathered in his navel.

The silver haired man groaned in disappointment as Naruto stood up leaving his straining member untouched. The kitsune fetched a small bottle out of his nightstand and handed it to him before positioning his mouth over the hardened member while presenting his bare end to Kakashi for preparation.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt a finger inserted into eager hole. Snapping out of his lust filled pleasure he proceeded to clean the chocolate from the straining member in front of him. He moaned around the chocolate coated member as he felt a second finger join the first. He didn't need any more preparation than that nor could he take the torture anymore as he felt the fingers inside him brush against his prostate.

A _pop_ could be heard as Naruto pulled away from the now chocolate free cock and pulled away from the teasing fingers. He quickly turned around and grabbed the bottle of lube that lay forgotten beside the copy nin. He slowly coated the beautiful member before positioning himself over it he quickly impaled himself and sat while his body adjusted to the intrusion.

As soon as he felt that his body was adjusted enough he slowly sat up then slammed his body back down on the ridged cock eliciting moans of appreciation from both men. He rode the man under him faster and harder screaming his name as he felt long fingers wrap around his unattended member and start pumping it.

They were in ecstasy as they reached for the heaven that was awaiting them upon completion. After a few more thrusts both yelled the others name as they finally reached heaven. Exhausted and sated the blond fell upon his lover's body. He reached over to the forgotten bowl of now tepid water and brought out a wash cloth to clean them both. After finally being clean both drifted off to sleep in the arms of the other murmuring words of love and promises.

The next day screams and curses of men could be heard throughout Konoha as word spread that Naruto was taken and no longer interested in truffles or sex with any man other than Kakashi.

~Fin~

  
A/N: 1.) Knipschildt Madeleine Truffle; Featured by Forbes Magazine as the CROWN JEWEL CONFECTION of the world: $2600 per pound or $300.00 a truffle  
[About Knipschildt's Madeleine Truffle](http://www.gourmetcoffeexpress.com/knmatrwomopr.html)  
2.) At the time of the conversion from dollars to yen., it was ~~Y~~ 118 to $1.00


End file.
